User talk:Nychus
Kurow Could you please write a stub http://incubatorplus.wikia.com/wiki/Wp/ovls/Kurow – just a few sentences based on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kur%C3%B3w or http://vls.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurów ? Only 5-10 sentences enough. Please. PS. Article about Kurów is already in 284 languages and dialects. If your village/town/city isn't yet on PL wiki, I can do article about it. (I'm first author of requests and this article have the biggest number of interwikis) [http://kurow-wiki.openhosting.pl/wiki/User:Pietras1988 Pietras1988] [http://kurow-wiki.openhosting.pl/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Pietras1988 TALK] 20:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I have seen you allready made the page yourself ;-) , I was going to write it myself this weekend, though I thought it was a bit silly to have Kurów as one of my only articles so I made some other stubs first. Though I'll add some text to the Kurow-article now. By the way shouldn't there be an accent on it?Nychus 20:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Very thanks for your perfect article in dialect Platgensch. Pietras1988 10:10, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome, perhaps you could write an article about Evergem (or East-Flemish) on the polish wiki Nychus 10:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Done. You can write here names all dialects of East Flemish? I wrote that main dialects are eevrgems, gandawski (ghent's), platgensch. Pietras1988 10:32, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, as the east-flemish dialects are the ones that are spoken of the least on wikipedia, I am happy to see this article. The east-flemish dialects are the most heterogenous in Belgium. The main dialect groups of East-Flemish are: :*North-East-Flemish (where the town I live in (Evergem) belongs too) :*South-East-Flemish :*The dialect of the city of Ghent (Gents, Gensch) There are actually two kinds, the one spoken by the common people (platgents, platgensch)(this is the dialect I speak best) and by the richer people (burgergents in Dutch, I don't know the dialect name) the latter is also spoken in some villages around Ghent :*The dialect of the city of Ronse :*The dialects of the area around Maldegem in the northwestern corner of the province. This dialect is a transition between East- and West-Flemish :*The dialects of the area around Waregem in the southeast of West-Flanders. This is also a transition between East-and West Flemish :*The dialects of the Waasland (North East of the province). This dialect is a transition between East-Flemish and Brabantic, but it's mainly East-Flemish. :*The dialects of the Dender area (south east of the province) are mainly brabantic dialects, not east-flemish, only the most western and northern ones show a transition with east-flemish dialects :Hope this helpsNychus 11:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Belgian-American Hello Thomas. I speak an old dialect from the Stekene/Kemzeke/Tromp/st Gillis/st Niklaas region (near Antwerp) My family came to the US in 1951. So....the Flemish dialect that we speak has not been changed by the ABN combining of the '60's. Of course, as you probably know, it was not a language that was written down. It was just spoken. Which is a big problem for me. So now, years later, I have been creating a woordenboek for my own use based on what I can remember. All my elders have passed on and none of my younger brothers and sisters speak the "taal" or , at least, very little. My father worked in Ghent before he came to America in 1951. He was a crane operator that loaded coal. Perhaps I can assist you in some way with this project. I am an editor at the English Wikipedia. Please see my pages and various contributions to articles and discussions about Flemish/Belgium/Dutch people/Low Countries....etc....It is my hope to keep the language that I know Alive! Bedankt. My username at Wikipedia is Buster7. Please look me up. -- 07:36, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I have registered as Dionisius on your Wikia. My family history goes back to a relative (Dionysius van Himst) in at least the mid 1600's in the same general area that my Belgian relatives still live. Let me know in what way I can assist you. The continued existence of the Flemish language that I speak (to myself at this point) is very important (to me). The woordenboek that I mention above is based/created from translations and spellings that I find in various places on the internet. Of course, I now see that I am "mixing" "taals" since I only go by the ease that I have in reading and translating and how comfortable the spelling that I see is when it rolls off my tongue...Any correction you make to my languaging will be appreciated.:-)--Dionisius 13:09, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. ANy type of help would definitely be greatly appreciated: articles, ideas, templates, discussions. Considering written sources of East Flemish are rather poor (the dialect of Ghent seems to be the only exception, as well as some dialogues written by cyriel buysse), spelling is obviously an issue. In fact I concluded that the latin alphabet simply does not fit. Nevertheless I have suggested a spelling somewhere on this wikia to keep things clear, based on common features in dialect writing and some kind of phonetic and dutch logic. It could certainly use some more work but I guess it's something. I assume you speak the dialect of Kemzeke, which is Waaslandic, which should probably avoid the mess with lengthened vowels and softened or deleted consonants. :There's also one issue I've been strugling with: How would you translate "my father" and "my brother" I know the words, it's just that, I assume because of ABN influence which seems to have lost the difference between genders, they seem to have a feminin declension in modern day's idioms, which would obviously not make any sense.Nychus 22:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::I would say....mij vader en mij broer...ook...mij zuster en mij moeder. Again, the spelling may be off due to the way that I talk. American into what we call "Stekese". From what my mother and father told me, there are alot of vocabulaty differences just in the small area of Stekene/Kemzeke/Tromp/St Gillis/St Niklass (SKTsGsK). Ive probaly combined them over the years. Thanks for your email. I will do my best to stay connected to this project. I have recently made some contacts (thru my Flemish Aunt) with a site that is local to Stekene. Please stay in touch. I'm never to busy to learn more about Flanders. A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you and yours--Dionisius 20:39, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Odd, that's pretty much how I'd say it (dialectical differences kept in mind of course). I would have expected the masculin declension: mijne vader/mijnen broer (I've only once read a dialect fragment that actually did). I guess the words truly have become feminin in nature over time. Fascinating, I wonder if anyone has ever written anything on this peculiarity. I assume mixing similar dialects is quite usual. There once was a time people could here what borough someone was from by listening to their way of speech. I assume these days are pretty much over, and dialects have blended into eachother anyway. Though the East-Flemish ones are still by far the most heterogenous in Belgium (I assume it's both its strength and its weakness). A very interesting site by the way is the taalkamer on huisvanalijn.be. It has dialect recordings from all over the country (and across the border). Happy holidays to you tooNychus 10:47, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Testadminstratr Hello. You are from now on test adminstrater. Because you have active on yor test. --MakkiTa 10:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Nychus 11:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ivrit I want to start a wikipedia in hebrew in latin alphabet. I have created som epages in create wiki, but i do not know how to attach or refer to them from the incubator plus. thanks --Lanqner 14:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC)